Him
by JediGoddess12345
Summary: Lucy joins the First Order, and is now training with Kylo Ren. Lucy and Kylo form a bond, but how strong is that bond really? When things go wrong and become heated, the truth is revealed. Is all lost? Or is the bond stronger than they know?
1. Him - Chapter 1

Being with the First Order was something to get used to. Being the only other Force user was making it hard to try fit in. How would she train? All this time she's been trying on her own but the efforts keep failing. She need a teacher.

Lucy arrives back on the Starkiller base after a mission. _"Another successful mission"_ She sighs getting out of her ship. You head out of the deck and head towards your quarters. A hot shower and food is well needed.

She showers, dresses, and is eating when there's a knock on the door. She sits, frozen for a moment. She is not expecting anyone. There's another knock, it is louder this time. Confused, she quickly gets to the door and opens it.

 _"S-Supreme Leader..."_ Lucy stutters _"Is everything okay?"_

 _"Yes"_ Kylo says _"May I come in? I'd like to talk to you"_

 _"Of course!"_ Lucy says moving aside and shifting your arm gesturing him to enter _"Come_ in"

He enters quietly and sits at the table, and taps on the seat next to him and she reluctantly sit.

 _"So I have noticed you need training."_ Kylo says

 _"I do."_ Lucy sighs _"I'm yet to fine one who will train me."_

 _"I will train you."_ Kylo replies _"I can show you the ways of the Force."_

 _"You're willing to do that?"_ Lucy asks surprised that Kylo even thought about training her.

 _"unless you don't need me to?"_ Kylo asks

 _"I do, Thank you"_

 _"Good." K_ ylo replies getting to his feet. _"Meet me in the throne room at 6am daily. No later. You must be at your best.."_

 _"Thank you, Supreme Leader"_

 _"Just call me Kylo. It's easier."_

 _"Thank you, Kylo."_

 _"See you at 6am"_

With that, Kylo Ren leaves. Lucy is left surprised, but relieved she will now receive the training she's been looking for. She lays on her bed, taking in what happened. Kylo Ren? Her teacher? She imagines it. Kylo Ren's reputation could mean that no one else will underestimate her again. People will soon see her standing high with the First Order. It was a good thought.

With all that going through her head, she falls into deep sleep and rest for the challenges ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy wakes early, sitting up in bed she stretches. She looks at the time, its 5:40am. She realises she must hurry. She quickly gets dressed and makes her way to Kylo Ren's throne room. She gets there at exactly 6am and enters the throne room to see Kylo Ren sitting on the throne, waiting for her.

 _"perfect timing"_ Kylo says _"I hope you are on time every day."_

 _"I will be sure to be on time"_ Lucy replies

 _"good"_ Kylo replies

 _"thank you gain for this opportunity Supreme Leader"_

 _"No need for the formalities" Kylo replies_

 _"S-sorry.."_

 _"let's get started. First of all you need to hone your skills. I'm going to teach you how to fight and defend yourself."_

Kylo pulls out his lightsaber and ignites it. Lucy jumps a little, bit expecting him to get this personal with training. He looks at her, waiting for her to follow suit. A little reluctant, Lucy takes her lightsaber from her hip, and look at it and watch as a bright red blade emerges from the hilt. She looks at Kylo, unsure as to what's going to happen next.

 _"Defend yourself."_ Kylo says

Lucy looks at him, confused for a moment but then it dawns on her. Suddenly Kylo Lurches toward her and swings his Lightsaber toward her. Luckily she blocks, but luck doesn't last forever. Then she realises...the Force. Kylo looks at her, she returns a look, and she then sees Kylo Ren prepare himself once more. Lucy closes her eyes, and reach out to the Force. After a short moment, she opens her eyes, which meet Kylo's gaze once more. She readies herself for another attack, she takes a defensive stance and await the next move. Kylo shifts his feet slightly and begins to run toward her. This time she's ready, the Force is guiding her. Lucy shifts her feet and pull her Lightsaber behind her and begin to swing it forward, clashing with Kylo's CrossGuard Lightsaber. She hold back his lightsaber, she looks at him, it's obvious he's not going easy. He breaks the saber lock and moves back a little.

 _"Well done."_ Kylo says _"You are strong, and the Force is strong with you."_

 _"Thank you Supre-Kylo.."_

Kylo smiles ever so slightly, looking a little amused.

She trains for a few more hours. It feels good, she's learned a lot already.

 _"I think we are gone for today."_ Kylo says _"You've done well. You know more than you let on."_

 _"Thank you"_ Lucy replies smiling a little bit _"See you tomorrow then."_

Lucy begin to walk away when General Hux walks in clearly in a very bad mood.

 _"Ren!"_ Hux sneers _"I have word that the resistance have been spotted on Crait."_

 _"What?!"_ Kylo says in surprise _"Why would they be there?! That planet has nothing."_

 _"Unless there is something there."_ Lucy says but suddenly realise she just said that our loud.

Kylo looks at her seemingly impressed _"Now that actually makes sense..Why else would they be there."_

 _"You're just going to trust what she says?"_ Hux scowls at Lucy

"W _ell she may be correct. At this point, it's the only thing we have. Unless you have anything better to offer?"_ Kylo taunts General Hux

General Hux scowls at Kylo Ren.

 _"Prepare my ship!"_ Kylo demands


End file.
